More aggressive shingling schemes are being used to increase track density in data storage devices configured for multi-dimensional recording, such as in two-dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR) hard disk drives. As a result, inter-track interference (i.e. interference or noise from neighboring tracks on a disk platter) makes it increasingly difficult to detect syncmarks. A syncmark is a portion of a track that typically separates a track preamble from a user data portion of the track and helps a reader determine where the user data begins. Accordingly, failure to detect the syncmark can result in failure to successfully recover user data of a target track.